Cuestión de sexo
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: AU.-Hana Asakura, empresario exitoso, hijo de uno de los más importantes magnates de todo Japón, atractivo, podrido en dinero y todo un éxito con las mujeres…bueno…no con todas. Hay veces en las que un pequeño favor implica una gran ventaja.
1. Chapter 1

Arrojaba una bolita de papel tras otra al cesto de basura, harto de su rutinaria y aburrida vida laboral. ¿Es que acaso no había nada interesante en esa jodida oficina? Todo el día, todos los días era exactamente lo mismo. Llegar, sentarse, firmar contratos y clausulas, tomar un café y comer un emparedado, volver a firmar, sentir el trasero entumido, aburrirse y, finalmente, irse. A sus 23 años, para Hana Asakura, heredero del magnate Yoh Asakura y de toda su fortuna, la vida no era más que "trabajar" y seducir mujeres para después llevárselas a la cama, nada nuevo.

Alguna vez encontró atractivo su trabajo, o bueno…más bien a las empleadas, hasta que todas, o por lo menos la mayoría, disfrutaron de su "experiencia laboral" Por tanto, el Asakura era conocido como todo un Don Juan. No era para menos, el joven era atractivo, millonario y galante… ¿qué mujer podría decirle que no?

-Hey, Hana-Kun-el cuatro-ojos hacía su aparición-¿Tú sabes por qué hay tanto escándalo en el primer piso?

-¡No me digas que no lo sabías!-intervino un chico de cabello bicolor antes de que Hana pudiera hablar-Es por la nueva directora del departamento de Relaciones Públicas. Dicen que es una verdadera belleza.

-¿En serio?-cuestionaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Así es…-asintió el pecoso-Escuché por ahí que es Estadounidense, exactamente de California. Creo que acaba de llegar, y por lo que escucho, su entrada es todo un éxito.

-Pues ni modo-suspiró Hana-Tendré que conocer a la "belleza americana" más tarde. Ahora estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Arrojando bolitas de papel?-cuestionó Yohane un tanto divertido.

-Cállate, yo sé en qué empleo mi tiempo.

-Como gustes, Hana-Kun-el hombre de gafas sonrió-al menos iré a darle la bienvenida. ¿Me acompañas, Gakko-Kun?

-De acuerdo-respondió el aludido siguiendo a su amigo, mientras que Hana, quien había dejado de arrojar papeles al basurero, observaba la ventana.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La chica caminaba tranquilamente sin darle mucha importancia a todas las miradas que estaban sobre ella, unos alababan su belleza, otros criticaban, pero la rubia tenía cosas mil veces más importantes en qué pensar.

Tomó asiento en una de las muchas mesas desocupadas de la enorme cafetería del lugar, aun indecisa de qué pedir. Observaba el menú, pero elegir algo era difícil…todo se veía tan delicioso.

-Ten…-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con un vaso de café. Lo tomó con un dejo de desconfianza mientras su mirada ascendía, encontrándose a un muy atractivo hombre de rubios cabellos que le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa.

-¿Y esto es…?-cuestionó la joven, él se mostraba seguro.

-Es una tradición de la empresa-le respondió, firme y galante como siempre-Cuando alguien se incorpora en nuestro equipo, le regalamos un vaso de café por parte de todo el personal. Aquí lo llamamos "El café de bienvenida"

-¿Café de bienvenida, eh? Pues muchas gracias-dijo la rubia mostrándose segura de sí misma-¿Y puedo saber quién lo prepara?

-Yo, personalmente-le extendió la mano derecha, aún sin dejar de sonreír-Hana Asakura, es un placer.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿El hijo de Yoh Asakura?-fingió sorprenderse.

-El mismo. A sus órdenes, mi bella dama-respondió besando la mano de la joven mujer, quien le veía con cautela.

-Te comportas como todo un caballero-ella rió, extendiendo su mano derecha también-Alumi Niumbirch, encantada.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse… ¿sonrojarse? ¿Acaso era un mocoso de 15 años para sonrojarse así? Bueno, a decir verdad no era para menos. La mujer era bellísima, de largo y lacio cabello rubio, tez bronceada, alta, de cintura breve, caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas, trasero voluptuoso y un delicado, hermoso y fino rostro adornado por un par de increíbles ojos de un profundo color azul. El único "defecto" que podría encontrarle a tan exquisita dama era, tal vez, el tamaño de su busto, que no era tan grande como el de otras mujeres que ya había seducido, pero comparado con todo lo demás no tenía importancia. Definitivamente ella sería su siguiente objetivo.

Ella le miraba de pies a cabeza. Nada mal…su rostro era de facciones ligeramente finas, pero sin dejar de ser varonil, en apariencia, su cuerpo era delgado, pero con los músculos bien marcados, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran esos ojos color miel que le miraban atentamente, invitándola a perderse en ellos. Un hombre atractivo, en toda la extensión de la palabra…pero tenía prioridades, y definitivamente, fijarse en hombres no era una de ellas.

-Alumi Niumbirch, ¿eh? Creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes-tomó asiento a lado de la mujer, quien comenzaba a mostrarse nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. No muerdo…a menos que tú lo desees.

-Vaya, con ese comentario acabas de arruinar la buena impresión que tenía de ti-le dio un sorbo a su café sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras del hombre.

-Jaja, ignora esa pequeña broma. Sería incapaz de coquetearle una compañera, y mucho menos en horario laboral.

-¿En serio?-arqueó la ceja, viéndolo directamente a los ojos-Porque esa reputación tuya dice todo lo contrario. No creas que no lo sé.

-¿Reputación?-maldita sea, eso le haría perder puntos con esa hermosura-¿Y se puede saber que has oído de mí?

-Oh, nada malo, solo que te has acostado con varias de tus compañeras, y con otras mujeres fuera de la empresa, y yo no seré la siguiente ¿entendido?-se puso de pie, viéndole severamente-Pero debo admitir que haces un buen café. Debo irme, hay cosas que hacer, y no quiero que ambos perdamos el tiempo en coqueteos inútiles. Con permiso.

La mujer se fue, dejándolo atónito. Esa era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaba, pero eso no se quedaría así. ¡No señor! Alumi Niumbirch no escaparía a sus encantos, y de eso se aseguraría.


	2. Chapter 2

– ¿Hana-Kun?-el pelinegro le veía con preocupación-¿Hana-Kun?

-Déjalo, Yohane-sugirió Gakko, retirándole la tapita a un marcador mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio-Unos bigotitos le quedarían de ma-ra-vi-lla.

-No te atrevas, bastardo-con un ágil movimiento, Hana le quitaba el marcador a su amigo.

-Hana-Kun, al fin reaccionas-dijo Yohane-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó el Asakura un poco confundido.

-Bueno…desde hace rato no habías dicho ni una sola palabra. Además, pareciera que estás ido. ¿Ocurrió algo durante el almuerzo?

-Esa…mujer me rechazó-desvió la mirada. Decir algo como eso le era muy vergonzoso.

-¿Alguien te rechazó?-Gakko de verdad estaba sorprendido-¿Quién?

-¡La tal Alumi Niumbirch!-el solo mencionar su nombre le hacía enfurecer, ya que le recordaba ese humillante momento.

-¿"La tal"?-el hombre de gafas ladeaba su cabeza. Jamás había visto a Hana tan…enojado-No recuerdo que te hayas expresado así de una mujer.

-Es que…nunca me habían rechazado-el rubio frunció el ceño-Simplemente me molesta. Pero no pienso darme por vencido ¿entiendes? Ninguna mujer escapará de mí, y mucho menos ella.

-¿No crees que exageras?-el chico de cabello bicolor encontraba muy infantil la reacción de Hana.

-No, Gakko. No exagero. Ya dije. Alumi Niumbirch no escapará, se los aseguro.

-¡Aquí estás!-una furiosa voz los hizo voltear automáticamente hacia la puerta, encontrándose con una muy enojada mujer.

-¿Namaha?-Gakko era el primero de los tres en tomar la palabra-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué es esto?-la chica de desordenado y corto cabello negro le mostró una carpeta. Gakko tragó saliva.

-Una… ¿carpeta?

-Si, idiota. Una carpeta. ¿Y sabes que debería estar en ella?

-¿El reporte que no hice?

-¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes cuándo debemos entregarlo?

-¿Hoy mismo?

-Me alegra que lo sepas, así que… ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR!-le ordenó, totalmente furiosa.

-¡A la orden!-el hombre de cabello bicolor salió de la oficina a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por Namaha, quien caminaba tranquilamente.

-Vaya…-Yohane se acomodaba las gafas, aun asustado-La asistente de Gakko-Kun es aterradora.

-Si, algunas mujeres son así-Hana rió. Era gracioso que una chica adorable, pequeña y linda fuera así de imponente, tanto que ya hasta se había vuelto famosa por su complicado carácter-Bien, volvamos al trabajo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bostezaba a más no poder. Eran ya las 2:00 a.m. y apenas terminada el trabajo. Podía ser un mujeriego, pero eso si, Hana Asakura solía ser el hombre más responsable a la hora de cumplir sus obligaciones laborales, sin embargo, no recordaba que alguna vez hubiera tenido tanto trabajo. Había elaborado unos cuantos reportes que debían entregarse a la brevedad, y estaba en serio fastidiado. Tomó su saco y su portafolio para después cerrar su oficina, dispuesto a abandonar el edificio de una buena vez.

Caminaba sin saber cómo, pues el sueño ya le hacía estragos cuando vio a lo lejos una silueta que entraba al elevador. No le dio mucha importancia, estaba tan somnoliento que de seguro lo había imaginado. Prefirió usar las escaleras pues, ciertamente, eso sería más rápido que esperar a que el elevador se desocupara.

Por fin llegó al primer piso, donde se encontró nuevamente con la silueta, dándose cuenta de que, después de todo, si era real, comenzando a tomar forma con cada paso que él daba, acercándose. En cuestión de segundos pudo reconocerla… ¿Alumi? ¿Qué hacía ella tan tarde en el edificio?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, obviamente estaba trabajando, pero… ¿a esas horas de la noche? ¡Wow! Si que era dedicada a su trabajo, y eso le encantaba en una mujer. Se decidió a seguirla, por supuesto, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Subió a su lujoso auto y avanzó a mínima velocidad, siguiéndola. La rubia caminaba a paso veloz, pues, como no tenía automóvil, debía ir caminando hasta su casa. No estaba muy lejos, así que no había ningún problema.

Había avanzado unas cuantas cuadras y el gélido viento comenzaba a hacerle estragos a la mujer, quién ya consideraba tomar unas malditas clases de manejo.

Aún faltaba un poco más para llegar, así que aceleró sus pasos mientras desviaba su mirada hacia todos lados pues podría jurar que desde hacía unas cuantas calles alguien la seguía…y no se equivocaba.

-Vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?-un sujeto alto y robusto aparecía tras ella, tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Una señorita tan elegante por estos rumbos?-otro hombre de cabello largo y complexión delgada se acercaba también-Eso no se ve todos los días.

-Y es bastante linda ¿eh?-un tercer tipo llegaba, uniéndose a los otros dos. La mujer frunció el ceño. El miedo se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Qué dicen si…-el primer hombre sonreía mientras sus manos descendían, introduciéndose bajo la falda de la rubia para después empujarla-…no divertimos un poco?

-Excelente idea-respondió uno de ellos, recibiéndola entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le desabotonaba bruscamente la camisa. Ella intentaba liberarse, consiguiendo un puñetazo en el rostro que la hizo retroceder.

-Exquisita ¿no?-el tercero la atrapó, ascendiendo sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos, empujándola nuevamente. Ella cayó en los brazos de un cuatro sujeto, quien, a diferencia de los otros, la abrazaba delicadamente. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con quien menos se esperaba.

-Tú…-parpadeó un par de veces, aun incrédula. ¿Qué hacía Hana ahí?

-Entra al auto-ordenó el rubio, aun abrazándola. Ella asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces entró al coche, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

-Oye idiota, nosotros la vimos primero. ¡Es nuestra!-el más robusto de los tres se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio, que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante la amenaza.

-¿En serio?-Hana se remangó la camisa para después darle un fuerte golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Bastardo!-el de largo cabello intentó golpearlo, pero el joven logró esquivarlo. Alumi veía todo desde el interior del vehículo. No entendía por qué estaba él ahí, pero lo agradecía infinitamente. En pocos segundos, Hana se había encargado de los tres, y ahora se dirigía al auto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestionó el rubio una vez dentro, ella asintió al mismo tiempo que él hombre le daba su saco-Ponte esto, podrías enfermarte.

Alumi desvió la mirada mientras Hana le mostraba una sonrisa. Después de todo, seguirla había sido una buena idea. Encendió el coche y avanzó lentamente, esperando a que la joven dijera una sola palabra.

-Esta zona es muy peligrosa ¿sabes?-el rubio miraba al frente.

-Acabo de mudarme a este lugar, no pensé que fuera tan arriesgado-Alumi mantenía la mirada baja.

-Pues ya viste que si-el hombre suspiró, aun sin verla-Y más a esta hora.

-¿Por qué estabas aquí?-cuestionó la mujer, Hana desvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Pues verás…-no sabía exactamente qué responder-…te seguí porque…porque pensé que sería peligroso para ti caminar sola por las calles a tan altas horas de la noche. Y por lo que veo no me equivoqué.

Alumi desvió la mirada levemente sonrojada, sin saber qué decir, y mucho menos qué pensar. No estaba segura si debía golpearlo, o agradecerle. Volteó hacia él, encontrándose con un par de seductores ojos color miel que la observaban fijamente.

-¿Y bien?-el atractivo hombre tomó la palabra-¿Dónde vives?

-Derecho, a ocho calles de aquí-respondió volteando rápidamente para evitar hacer contacto con él.

-Perfecto, en un momento llegamos-el rubio sonreía, desviando discretamente su mirada hacia su acompañante. Hermosa, sin lugar a dudas.

-Rojo con encaje negro ¿eh?-le dijo para romper la tensión, ella se sonrojó por completo, abotonándose rápidamente la camisa-Tienes buen gusto para elegir lencería.

-Estuve a punto de ser violada… ¿y eso es lo mejor que me dices?-Niumbirch le veía severamente.

-Tienes razón, disculpa-suspiró mientras Alumi veía por la ventanilla.

-Aquí es-musitó ella, bajando lentamente del coche para después ver a Hana-Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Espera!-pidió el rubio-Mi saco.

-Oh, es cierto-se quitó la prenda, entregándosela al hombre-Te debo una.

-No te preocupes-le mostró una seductora sonrisa al mismo tiempo que encendía de nuevo el vehículo-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-ella también sonrió al ver que el automóvil arrancaba. Suspiró…después de todo, Hana Asakura no era tan mala persona.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Puedo irme ya?-le veía de forma suplicante.

-No, Gakko. No puedes-respondió hojeando una revista mientras él tecleaba lo más rápido que podía hacerlo.

-Pero Namaha… ¡esto es inhumano!-reprochó, pero una severa mirada por parte de la joven fue suficiente para callarlo.

-Te dije hace tres semanas que debíamos entregar ese reporte, pero no lo hiciste. Y agradece que nuestro jefe me permitiera entregarlo hoy en la tarde, así que cállate y termina.

-Vale, pues-bajó la mirada para continuar con la redacción del documento.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó el siempre amable Yohane que entraba a la lujosa oficina, acompañado de un notoriamente cansado Hana.

-Hola-respondió Namaha con indiferencia.

-Hola, chicos-Gakko les miró sonriendo.

-¡Cállate y termina!-la furiosa chica enrolló la revista para después golpear la cabeza del pecoso con ella.

-¿Por qué están aquí tan temprano?-cuestionó el rubio al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

-Este…idiota está haciendo el reporte que debió haber hecho hace ya un buen tiempo. Es más… ¡llevamos aquí toda la noche y aún no termina!-la molesta pelinegra le daba un sorbo a su café-¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

-¿Eh?-el Asakura se dejaba caer en el cómodo sofá-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Esas ojeras lo dicen todo-dijo la joven, acercándose a Hana-¿Noche de "diversión"?

-Pfft, eso quisiera-soltó un suspiro-Terminé los reportes de la inversión con Umemiya a las 2:00 a.m. y llegué tardísimo a casa. Créeme que me estoy cayendo de sueño.

-Vaya…-Yohane se acomodaba las gafas-Me hubieras pedido ayuda, Hana-Kun. ¡Eso era mucho trabajo!

-No pasa nada, además…recuerda que soy yo el responsable de ese contrato. Nadie más puede interferir.

-¡Maldita sea!-Namaha se ponía rápidamente de pie al observar su reloj para después tomar algunas cajas que estaban sobre el escritorio-Olvidé llevar estos archivos al almacén. No tardaré mucho, asegúrense de que trabaje, porque si lo encuentro holgazaneando...-su hermoso y adorable semblante se transformaba en uno aterrador-…los mataré. ¡Ya vuelvo!

-Uh hum-asintieron los otros dos mientras la mujer salía a toda prisa de la oficina.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caminaba con gran dificultad ya que, a causa de su baja estatura, las cajas que cargaba le impedían ver por donde caminaba, además, los malditos tacones no ayudaban demasiado y podría jurar que su corta falda se subía por detrás.

Ladeaba su cabeza, intentando ver aunque fuera un poco el rumbo que tomaba, pero le era imposible. Si estaba de mal humor, eso lo empeoraba. Odiaba ser bajita, y lo odiaba mucho ya que no solo le traía dificultades en su trabajo, sino que también le había ocasionado burlas por parte de sus demás compañeras, eso cuando iba a la escuela, aunque eso le había ayudado a forjar ese fuerte carácter que la caracterizaba.

Maldecía por lo bajo, impidiéndole concentrarse en su camino, hasta que un leve empujón la dejó en el suelo, haciéndola enfurecer todavía más.

-¡Auch!-se levantó con dificultad mientras sobaba la parte baja de su espalda. El golpe había dolido mucho, pero eso no evitaría que le diera un castigo ejemplar a ése idiota.

-Lo siento mucho… ¿Estás bien?-cuestionó una joven de rubia cabellera al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, frenando la creciente ira de Namaha.

-Si…lo estoy-respondió la pelinegra posando sus dorados ojos sobre el culpable de tan humillante escena, o bueno… "la" culpable, una hermosa mujer de claro cabello rubio, penetrantes ojos azules, delgados labios, piel morena, cuerpo esbelto y delicado rostro. La pequeña chica rápidamente recobró la compostura al descubrir que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Alumi Niumbirch, la nueva directora del departamento de relaciones públicas.

-¡Eso dolió!-la mujer en cuestión colocó una de sus manos también en su espalda baja mientras Namaha comenzaba a sonrojarse, aún sin creer que estaba frente a la persona más famosa en todo el edificio. ¡Oh por Dios! Debía ser su día de suerte-¡Pero qué descortés soy! Permite que te ayude.

-¿Eh?-la mujer aún no digería lo que estaba pasando, sonrojándose todavía más al sentir la mirada de Alumi sobre ella-¡Oh no! ¿Cómo crees? Yo puedo hacerlo sola y…

-Muy tarde-interrumpió la rubia, quién, de rodillas en el suelo, recogía algunos de los papeles que habían quedado regados en el pasillo. Namaha también se hincó, repitiendo la acción. No pudo evitar verla…Alumi lo hacía de forma delicada y elegante mientras acomodaba un mechón de su claro cabello tras la oreja. Niumbirch se percató de que la mirada de la pelinegra se había clavado en ella, así que, aún tomando los papeles entre sus manos, le mostraba una bella sonrisa que hizo a Namaha sonrojarse aún más. Una vez que todas las hojas estaban en sus manos se puso de pie para después dirigirse a la joven, quien aún permanecía en el suelo-¿Te ayudo?

-Gra…gracias-la sonrojada Namaha tomó la mano que Alumi le extendía, ayudándola a ponerse de pie mientras cargaba de nuevo las cajas, que rebasan su altura-Debo llevar esto al almacén. Con…con permiso.

-Espera, espera-Alumi tomaba un par de cajas, dejándole a Namaha una sola, lo cual le permitía ver perfectamente-No te importa si te ayudo a llevar esto… ¿verdad?

-¡No, no es eso! Es solo que…-la nerviosa chica no sabía exactamente qué decir-…no quiero que te molestes en ayudarme y…

-No es ninguna molestia-la mujer aún sonreía, haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a la pelinegra-Además, podrías volver a caerte. No te preocupes. Es más, vámonos de una vez y después desayunamos juntas… ¿te parece?-sonrió, extendiendo su mano derecha en dirección de su acompañante-Mi nombre es Alumi.

-Yo soy Namaha…-decía con evidente nerviosismo, pero mostrando también una encantadora sonrisa-¡Es un placer!

-Igualmente. Muy bien, vamos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Gakko-Kun, despierta, por favor. Si Namaha-San regresa va a asesinarnos-suplicaba el pobre Yohane intentando arrebatar a su amigo de los brazos de Morfeo-Hana-Kun, ayúdame. ¿Hana-Kun?

-¿Qué?-se frotaba los ojos tras despertar, haciendo que el joven cayera de espaldas.

-Por favor, tenemos que hacer que Gakko-Kun despierte…Si Namaha-San lo encuentra así va a masacrarnos.

-Veamos…-el rubio se acercaba a su amigo, levantando su cabeza jalándolo del cabello para dejarla caer nuevamente-¡Qué asco! Dejó el teclado todo babeado.

-¡Y aún no termina el reporte!-exclamó un totalmente aterrado Yohane tras observar el monitor-No quiero ni imaginar lo que nos hará Namaha-San. ¡Vamos, Hana-Kun! Debemos despertarlo.

-Hey, Gakko-Hana le susurraba al oído, el hombre de cabello bicolor movió un poco su cabeza.

-No mami, no quiero ir a la escuela-musitó él, Hana y Yohane intercambiaron miradas de confusión. El Asakura se acercaba otra vez.

-¡Despierta, maldito holgazán!-le gritó justo al oído, provocando que Gakko cayera totalmente asustado al suelo mientras Yohane observaba con una enorme gota de sudor en su sien.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Huyan! ¡Mujeres y niños primero!-volteaba a todos lados.

-Bien. Ya despertó-decía Hana tomando asiento nuevamente.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-el pecoso le veía furioso, y con justa razón.

-¡Eso no importa! Gakko-Kun, debes terminar el reporte o Namaha-San va a asesinarnos a los tres.

-¿Qué reporte?-cuestionaba Gakko, haciendo que esta vez tanto Hana como Yohane cayeran de espaldas.

-¡No es tiempo para preguntas estúpidas!-Hana le tomaba por el cuello de la camisa.

-Qué amargados son ustedes…Ya voy, ya voy-se dedicaba a escribir nuevamente-¡Terminado!-Hana y Yohane caían de espaldas nuevamente mientras Gakko imprimía.

-¡Eso era todo!-Hana se sobresaltaba, causando una risita nerviosa en Gakko.

-Si, era todo-respondió colocando las hojas en una carpeta-Namaha me dejó aquí toda la noche, así que muero de hambre. ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

-De acuerdo-consintió el rubio, que estaba más dormido que despierto, siendo seguido por Yohane.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Y entonces él le dijo a…

-¡Gakko Ibuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?-la voz de cierta persona lo interrumpió, Gakko tragó saliva.

-Na…maha-desvió su mirada hacia ella, esperando un buen regaño de su parte-¡Ya terminé! ¡Lo juro!

-Muy bien-la mujer soltó un suspiro-¿Les importa si comemos con ustedes?

-No hay problema-respondió Yohane mostrando una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Hana volteaba también, encontrándose con una muy inesperada, pero grata sorpresa. Alumi se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al sentirse observada por Asakura. Estaba tan avergonzada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior que no podía siquiera verle. Hana, por su parte, se mostraba sonriente y seguro de sí mismo, como siempre.

-Bueno…tengo que verme con Umemiya dentro de una hora-el rubio se puso de pie-Debo prepararme si quiero que invierta en nuestra empresa. Nos vemos luego.

Caminó tranquilamente, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos al acercarse a Alumi. Sostuvieron las miradas por algunos segundos, que para la mujer eran una tortura. ¿Por qué estar cerca de él la ponía tan nerviosa? En cambio él se divertía con la reacción de Alumi, ciertamente se veía encantadora.

-Nos vemos más tarde-susurró al pasar a su lado, ella sentía que de un momento a otro se ahogaría con su propia saliva. Tomó asiento en cuanto él abandonó el lugar, aún sintiéndose insegura.

-¿Se conocen?-cuestionó Namaha tras darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que no-respondió con tranquilidad, disimulando su nerviosismo.

-Pues…-intervino Yohane-…podría jurar que Hana-Kun estaba actuando un poco raro.

-Ya lo oíste-Gakko tomó la palabra-Dijo que tenía la dichosa reunión con Umemiya, por seguro que estaba nervioso.

-¿Hana-Kun nervioso?-el hombre de gafas ladeó un poco su cabeza-¡Él es un genio en las negociaciones! Es imposible que esté nervioso.

-Seguro es…-intervino Namaha-…por Umemiya. Ya saben cómo es él. Siempre le pregunta cosas como "¿y cuándo piensas casarte?" o "¿para cuándo la definitiva?". Hana odia eso, seguro que ese es el motivo.

-Supongo que eso es más coherente-rió el pelinegro, desviando su mirada hacia Alumi-¡Disculpa la descortesía! Mi nombre es Yohane, Yohane Asakura. Soy primo…o algo así jeje de Hana-Kun. ¡Mucho gusto y bienvenida a nuestra empresa, Alumi-San!

-Yo soy Gakko Ibuki, encantado-él también le veía, sonriente.

-Es un placer-la mujer estrechó su mano con ambos.

-Ahh…ya terminó el almuerzo-expresó Namaha rodando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie-¡Gakko, no te duermas!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-el hombre cabeceó-¿En dónde estoy?

-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Anda, levántate!-forcejeó con él, intentando que se levantara.

-Vamos, Gakko-Kun-Yohane intervenía-Aún debemos firmar unas cláusulas.

-Si, si, ya voy-el pobre se levantó a duras penas.

-¿Nos vemos después, Alumi-San?-cuestionó Namaha, sin embargo, Alumi estaba distraída-¿Alumi-San?

-Ah, si, por supuesto-mostró una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Namaha también sonrió, acompañada por Yohane y Gakko quienes se despedían también de la rubia. Alumi soltó un suspiro. Creyó que, aún con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, podría ver a Hana como un compañero más pero… ¡Por Dios! Estaba tan avergonzada que eso le era simplemente imposible. Se puso de pie, pues era hora de regresar a su oficina. Tenía tantas cosas verdaderamente importantes en qué pensar pero su mente seguía reviviendo cada escena de la noche anterior. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, intentando que ese incómodo momento saliera de su subconsciente así que, sin más, se dirigió a su oficina.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Todos los documentos estaban en estricto orden, la presentación que usaría ante Umemiya estaba lista y sus pensamientos, totalmente centrados en su objetivo: Convencer al copetudo de que invirtiera en su empresa. El tipo en cuestión era buen amigo de sus padres, así que eso podría ser una ligera ventaja, aunque él solía ser muy profesional, pero para eso Hana estaba preparado. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a la sala de juntas, sin embargo, al dar unos cuantos pasos, el teléfono sobre su escritorio sonó. Hana arqueó la ceja, ya que ese era tu teléfono personal, y rara vez recibía llamadas en ese.

-¿Hola?-cuestionó el rubio con un dejo de desconfianza.

-¡Hijo! ¡Hola!-una casi inaudible voz luchaba por no perderse en lo que aparentemente era una fuerte ventisca.

-¿Mamá?-arqueó la ceja, cuando sus padres estaban de viaje rara vez se dignaban a llamar-¿Está todo bien?

-Si, si, no te preocupes. Es solo que está nevando… ¡y mucho!

-¿En dónde están?-el joven sabía que estarían viajando por el mundo, ya que, a causa del intenso trabajo, necesitaban con urgencia unas vacaciones…o ese era el pretexto que le habían dado.

-¡En Rusia!-la voz de Yoh se hizo oír, Anna soltó un suspiró, tomando la palabra-Le dije a tu padre que haría mucho frío, pero no me creyó. En fin… ¿cómo vas con la empresa?

-Todo bien-expresó el rubio con suma seguridad-Recuerda que estás hablando conmigo.

-Me agrada esa actitud en ti-la mujer sonrió, orgullosa-Ya lo corroboraremos cuando estemos de vuelta en Tokio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Hana cambiaba su semblante, creyendo lo peor.

-Estaremos por allá en un par de semanas-suspiró nuevamente, disimulando la emoción que le causaba saber que pronto vería a su hijo-Espero que la empresa siga tal y como la dejé ¿entendido? Bien, nos vemos, te queremos.

-Y...yo a ustedes-musitó el Asakura antes de colgar. ¡Demonios! Habían pasado diez meses desde la partida de sus padres, lo cual él aprovechó para tener alguna que otra aventura (sobretodo considerando que Anna no estaba) Sin embargo, eso se había salido de control y ahora su reputación no era la mejor precisamente. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción que tendría su madre porque, a decir verdad, siempre había sido algo así como su "bebé" y estaba consciente de los alcances que la temible Anna Asakura podría tener. Tenía que encargarse de su mala fama…y sabía quién le ayudaría.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-0

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? Espero que bien n_n**

**Bueno, les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado desde Mayo (o eso creo xD) y no es porque no quiera, es que se me ocurrían tantas cosas que no sabía cuál elegir X_X (mi mente es un enigma :3)**

**En fin, aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen reviews n_n**

**Minamo:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :'D Es difícil que una historia agrade cuando no es a lo que se está acostumbrado (a mí también me pasa n_nU) Es cierto, es difícil imaginarme a Hana como un adulto, pero creo que eso ya no me da tantos problemas a la hora de escribir.

**Tomoe:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero poder seguir como hasta ahora ejeje n_nU

**Allie Mcclure:** ¿En serio lo crees? *-* Muchas gracias n.n Tienes toda la razón…rara vez se ve una historia con Hana ya adulto (creo que solo he visto tres, y dos son mías xD) Como ya te habrás dado canta, Yoh y Anna harán una aparición más adelante, y con ellos viene un ligero cambio en la historia. Una vez más gracias por tus palabras. Las aprecio mucho.

**Mary:** ¿De verdad? Espero que siga interesante conforme pasen los capítulos :D

**Annasak2:** Agradezco tus palabras, y mucho n.n Es normal que "x" o "y" personaje no nos agraden (yo no diré quién me molesta porque luego van a lincharme xD) así que espero no darte mucha lata con Alumi. De hecho, yo quería adentrarme un poco en la relación de Hana con sus padres, especialmente con Yoh, ya que me parece muy interesante, así que no pides mucho. Gracias por tus deseos, porque en serio necesitaré inspiración xD

**Bueno, por mi parte es todo, espero poder actualizar más seguido (antes de que me manden a buscar trabajo xD)**

**Nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows y a quienes simplemente leen, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho. Sin más por el momento, los dejó. Saludos n_n/**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Hey, Ryu!-saludó efusivamente el rubio al notar que el hombre le esperaba en la sala de juntas.

-Qué gusto verte Hana-le dio un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de un par de palmadas en la espalda-Te veo cada vez más enorme, muchacho.

-Y a ti te veo cada vez más viejo-bromeó, recibiendo como respuesta un ligero puñetazo en el brazo derecho.

-Oye, no le digas eso a tu querido maestro en conquistas, malagradecido.

-Pfft ni me lo recuerdes, que gracias a eso estoy en problemas-suspiró, dejando todo su material de lado.

-¿Pasa algo?-le miró con curiosidad tras tomar asiento-No creo que sea tan importante como para que traigas esa cara larga.

-Mamá Anna viene-soltó sin rodeos, Ryu se atragantó con el café que bebía justo en ese momento.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-cuestionó incrédulo, Hana asintió-Esto es malo, Hana ¡Muy malo! ¿Te imaginas lo que hará cuando se entere de tu "pasatiempo"?-el moreno perdía la calma, imaginándose todas las posibles torturas a las que la temible mujer lo sometería por inducir a su pequeño "angelito" en el mal camino.

-¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Ya la conoces, ella es…aterradora. Y si se entera que fuiste tú quien me ayudó, por seguro que te castrará-su rostro se tornaba serio-Y sin anestesia.

-¡Noooo!-exclamó, cubriendo con sus manos la zona donde se encontraba su más grande "tesoro".

-Sí, eso si bien te va-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza -¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

-Cásate-dijo, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué?-Asakura aún no procesaba la respuesta dada por Ryu.

-Eso que dije, cásate. Asegúrate de que sea una linda, elegante y educada chica que tu madre fácilmente apruebe.

-¿Crees que alguien con esas características querría casarse conmigo? Mi reputación está por los suelos…por decir lo menos. Dejémoslo así…mejor vete despidiendo de tu hombría y comencemos de una buena vez con la presentación.

* * *

Ese maldito calor se volvía insoportable conforme pasaba el tiempo, y aunque tener la ventana de su oficina abierta y un ventilador encendido sobre su escritorio ayudaba, simplemente no podía soportarlo más. Le habían advertido que los veranos en Tokio solían ser infernales, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto.

Observó su oficina, amplia y decorada con muy buen gusto. Sin embargo, no había gran cosa para hacer, así que simplemente se dispuso a observar algunas fotografías sobre su escritorio, todas aquellas de su padre. Sonrió, ciertamente lo extrañaba, y mucho. De un momento a otro, a su mente vino el encuentro con Hana, a quien parecía no importarle mucho lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que actuaba como si nada mientras ella moría de los nervios con solo pensar en ello. Pero… ¿Por qué? Ella no era así, no entendía el porqué de sus nervios al sentir al rubio tan cerca de ella.

-Estúpido-bufó, recordando las sensaciones que ese acto por parte de Asakura le habían causado. De pronto ya no sabía si describirlo como simples nervios, pero, si no era eso… ¿entonces qué? Soltó un suspiro, eso por seguro no era nada importante, o eso quería creer.

-Alumi-San-se escuchó desde la puerta, la mujer alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una sonriente joven-Un hombre la busca ¿le hago pasar?

-Si, por supuesto-respondió, revisando algunos documentos. La joven secretaria salió, indicándole al visitante que entrara a la oficina, y así lo hizo.

-Buen día-saludó con mucha naturalidad, la rubia automáticamente levantó su cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa. ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento creyó que sería Hana. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, intentando apartar ese vago pensamiento de su mente. Aquel robusto caballero de largo y ondulado cabello negro le miraba confundido, pero aun manteniéndose firme, a lo que Alumi soltó una tonta risita-Pareces estar nerviosa hoy-dedujo, pero la mujer no le dio importancia alguna.

-No es nada-dijo, mostrándose tranquila y con esa seguridad que solía caracterizarla. Tomó su saco, y también su billetera-Hoy no hay mucho trabajo, podemos ir a tomar un café, o algo así.

-¿No tendrás problemas?-cuestionó, Alumi negó con su cabeza.

-No pasa nada, aunque si eso te preocupa, podemos quedarnos aquí, o ir a la cafetería, está en el primer piso.

-Creo que eso es una mejor idea-rió, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera abrirse paso frente a él-Las damas primero.

-Vaya, tan galante como siempre-Niumbirch mostraba una dulce y natural sonrisa-Sígueme, que a cómo eres seguro te pierdes.

* * *

-¡Perfecto!-estrechó su mano firmemente con la de Hana tras salir ambos al pasillo. Hana mostraba una sonrisa triunfadora pues había conseguido esa inversión por parte de Ryu, y eso lo ponía de excelente humor-Espero poder reunirme contigo para ultimar algunos detalles, Hana.

-Ya será después, Ryu-el rubio agitaba su mano a modo de despedida al ver que el moreno se alejaba, coqueteando, como era su costumbre, con cada linda chica que se le atravesaba en el camino, y a veces recibiendo insultos, e incluso bofetadas. Ante esto Hana rió para después dar la media vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse nuevamente a su oficina, sin embargo, al voltear, se topó con Alumi quien le veía sorprendida. Asakura sonrió, pero su alegre expresión se esfumó al ver a aquel hombre tras ella que, por cierto, tenía cara de pocos amigos. Hana intentó hacer caso omiso, pero pudo notar que aquel sujeto posaba sus manos en los hombros de la mujer. Eso le molestó un poco.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo, sonriéndole a ella, quien le observaba ligeramente sorprendida.

-Eso parece-reflexionó muy tarde en que lo que había dicho era un poco obvio, y estúpido. Hana se limitó a sonreír, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero…-dirigió una severa mirada al hombre de largo cabello negro-…no se admiten visitas en horario laboral.

-No te preocupes-esta vez fue el hombre quien habló antes de que Alumi siquiera abriera la boca-Solo vine a arreglar un asunto con la señorita-dijo, molestando un poco a Hana. El mayor no le dio importancia, dirigiéndose ahora a la rubia-Nos veremos más tarde en tu departamento. Pasaré por ti después del trabajo-se despidió, sonriéndole, cosa que para Alumi parecía bastante natural. Dio la media vuelta, dedicándole una no muy amigable mirada a Hana-Con permiso.

Alumi avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo al escuchar reír al rubio, quien, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, le observaba sonriente.

-No puedo creérmela-dijo, totalmente divertido. A la mujer no le hizo gracia alguna.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestionó, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

-Simple-colocó sus manos en la nuca mientras se acercaba a ella-Es increíble que una mujer tan…-recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de ella, buscando el adjetivo correcto-…atractiva tenga tan malos gustos.

-¿Perdón?

-No me digas que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo-Hana soltó una carcajada que, por cierto, la hizo enfurecer-¡Oh vamos, cariño!

-Primera: No soy tu "cariño"-se mostraba molesta, y mucho-Segunda: Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. No soy estúpida ¿sabes?

-Entonces-sonrió, las mujeres de carácter fuerte siempre le habían parecido las más sexys-¿Ese hombre era tu…?

-Abogado-dijo Alumi, cortando de tajo la deducción de Asakura, quien le veía sorprendido, y hasta un poco aliviado-Kalim es mi abogado. ¿Feliz?

-No creo que eso deba hacerme feliz ¿o sí?-la miró, manteniendo esa seductora sonrisa que pondría a cualquier mujer a temblar. Alumi frunció el ceño, advirtiéndole que no se acercara ni un centímetro más-Cómo sea ¿te duele?-cuestionó, pero ella no parecía comprender. Hana rozó con su dedo índice la pequeña herida en la comisura de los labios de la mujer, producto del golpe que uno de sus agresores le había dado la noche anterior.

-Un poco-simplemente no le dio importancia, aunque podría jurar que había hecho un mejor trabajo intentando ocultarlo con maquillaje, pero al parecer no era así. Sin embargo, eso perdía relevancia al percatarse de que Hana estaba a escasos milímetros de ella, poniéndola terriblemente nerviosa. Sin prevenirlo siquiera, Hana terminó con la distancia existente entre ellos para después posar delicadamente sus labios sobre la herida. Alumi quedó inmóvil, totalmente. El contacto entre ellos duró unos pocos segundos apenas, pero para la mujer fueron una eternidad. Tras separarse, Hana volvía a dibujar esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras su mirada se clavaba por completo en los ojos de la rubia.

-Mamá decía que un beso puede curar cualquier herida-le susurró, retirándose rápidamente-Nos veremos más tarde.

Alumi permaneció en la misma posición durante algunos segundos hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar, llevándose inconscientemente dos de sus dedos hacia el área en que los labios de Hana se habían posado instantes atrás. Sin darse cuenta, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero esta se esfumó cuando la rubia recobraba la razón. Lo único que sentía por él era un poco de agradecimiento, nada más. Suspiró, lo mejor era volver a su oficina buscar algo con qué distraerse y así dejar de pensar en tonterías…dejar de pensar en ese beso.

* * *

**¡Hola! Al fin un nuevo capítulo ^_^ Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :D y también por la paciencia que me tienen :)**

**Bueno, bueno, sin más que agregar (por el momento xD) responderé sus reviews, los cuales agradezco infinitamente (al igual que sus favs y follows)**

**Anna Alumi:** Pero si aún queda más de esta historia xD Namaha-han siempre será fangirl de Alumi. Siempre, siempre :3 Supongo que la herencia tuvo algo (mucho) que ver en lo que dices de Hana y Hao (quien aparecerá más adelante)

**Cranky Sky:** Como diría mi mamá, es un "prostipirugolfo" xD Aunque tiene una buena razón (que saldrá después)

**Mary:** Yo también lo creo :D (Aunque a mí me gusta el yuri, así que no le veo tanto problema :3)

**Minamo:** Lo sé, me tardé mucho. De verdad lo siento n,nU ¿Quién no ama a Yoh y Anna? Probablemente salgan en dos o tres capítulos, no estoy muy segura. Bueno, ya pasó algo entre ellos -3- No fue la gran cosa, pero algo es algo :)

**M-Awesome:** Me alegra mucho oír eso :D :D Se hace lo que se puede. Así que espero hacer lo mejor para seguir a la altura de tus expectativas :)

**Bueno, espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido jeje Saludos n0n/**


	5. Chapter 5

-Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos a comer?-cuestionó la pelinegra mientras revisaba su celular.

-¡Comida italiana!-gritó el pecoso, quien, como siempre, iba cuidando de que su distraída asistente no tuviera algún accidente por prestarle más atención a su móvil que al camino que seguía.

-Yo apoyo a Gakko-kun, pero…-el último de ellos dirigía su mirada hacia todos lados-¿Dónde está Hana-Kun?

-Psss-un murmuro se escuchó proveniente de un arbusto, justamente a lado de los tres jóvenes que salían del edificio.

-¡¿Hana-Kun?!-Yohane le miró sorprendido, pero Hana lo jaló obligándo al pelinegro a agarrar a Gakko y Namaha, llevándoselos consigo.

-¡Cállate!-le susurró, fijando su vista siempre al frente. Todos observaron en la misma dirección que Hana, sorprendiéndose.

-Hana… ¿Por qué demonios estás espiando a Alu…?-cuestionó Gakko, pero Hana lo interrumpió dándole un zape.

-¡Que se callen!-reclamó Asakura con voz baja-No quiero que ella me escuche, genios. Y no la estoy espiando, solo quería asegurarme de una cosa.

-¿Ah, si?-Namaha también observaba a la rubia mujer, quien parecía desesperada ya que volteaba a ambos lados de la calle en repetidas ocasiones-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada importante-Hana dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra, pero rápidamente se concentró de nuevo en Alumi pues un auto se detenía justo frente a ella. Del vehículo descendió aquel moreno de larga cabellera invitando a Niumbirch a entrar en el lujoso coche, y ella, sonriente, aceptaba. Hana alzó una ceja al ver que ese hombre pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la ojiazul mientras la joven reía con naturalidad, y por alguna razón eso a él le incomodaba. Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose sigilosamente a su auto ante la mirada de sus confundidos amigos.

-¿A dónde vas, Hana-Kun?-preguntó Yohane aún detrás del arbusto mientras Gakko ayudaba a Namaha a levantarse.

-Los voy a seguir-estaba decidido, y molesto de que ella le mintiera.

-¡¿Eh?! Hana, ¿estás loco?-Gakko veía extrañado a Hana, pues él no solía ser así con nadie-¿Qué vas a ganar con hacer eso, eh?

-No me agrada tener mentirosos en mi empresa-dijo sin más.

-¿Tu empresa?-rió Namaha, haciendo enojar aún más a Hana, quien en pocos segundos ya estaba dentro de su auto, siguiéndole la pista a ese par. Los tres jóvenes observaron, creyendo que Hana definitivamente había perdido la razón.

-Entonces…-Ibuki cortaba la tensión del ambiente- ¿Quieren comida italiana?

* * *

Era triste darse cuenta que la monótona vida laboral que había llevado en ese último año acabó por completo con su envidiable condición física ya que, lo que antes para Hana pan comido, ahora era todo un reto: correr.

No había encontrado estacionamiento cerca del complejo departamental donde Alumi vivía, y el único disponible había sido ocupado precisamente por ella y su viejo acompañante. Tras dejar su auto estacionado a unas cuadras del lugar llegó con el portero del edificio, ya que les había perdido la pista a los dos desde hacía tiempo.

-Buenas…tardes…-el pobre apenas pudo sostenerse en la pared mientras su entrecortada voz intentaba fluir-¿Podría decirme…en qué departamento…vive…-tomaba aire, pero no podía terminar por completo sus oraciones-…la mujer que…acaba de…entrar?

-Niumbirch-San vive en el cuarto piso, departamento 102-el hombre no despegaba los ojos de la revista que traía en manos-Por cierto amigo, el elevador no funciona, tendrás que usar los escalones.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó Hana, arrepintiéndose de ir hasta ese lugar mientras, a paso lento, comenzaba a subir la larga escalinata.

Apenas había llegado al segundo piso, pero el pobre estaba a punto de caer rendido. Por un momento quiso rendirse, sin embargo, para él, lo más importante era en ese momento saber si Alumi mentía, ya que eso, por alguna razón, lo intrigaba. Tomó un buen respiro, lo cual le dio fuerzas para continuar. Así pasó el tercer piso, llegando al cuarto casi arrastrándose. Se sentó en el suelo para descansar, cuestionándose el porqué de sus actos a la vez que se sentía como un completo idiota. Tal vez era porque consideraba una burla el hecho de que le mintieran, pues así lo veía él, o solo era simple curiosidad, pero debía saberlo.

En un momento, le pareció escuchar la risa de Niumbirch, proveniente de uno de los departamentos cercanos a él. Apoyándose en la pared consiguió levantarse, dirigiéndose a donde según él había escuchado su voz, la cual se hacía más clara conforme él avanzaba. Alzó la vista, encontrándose frente al departamento 102, lo cual hizo que dibujara una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

Pegó su oído a la puerta, pero lo que oiría lo dejaría más que sorprendido.

-Yo no…-ahora Alumi se escuchaba insegura, y probablemente nerviosa-…no sé si debamos hacer esto, Kalim.

-No te preocupes, Alumi-el hombre mantenía firmeza en su alegre voz-No pasará nada, además, sé que quieres hacerlo.

¿"Hacerlo"? ¿Hacer qué? Hana se separó un momento de la puerta pues no creía lo que justo acababa de escuchar. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando apartar los sucios pensamientos que venían a su mente. Intrigado, se acercó de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿qué diría papá de esto? No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

-Él estaría encantado, a fin de cuentas, él siempre apoyó esto, querida.

-Ka-kalim-ella definitivamente se escuchaba nerviosa, y mucho. Kalim soltó una risa llena de confianza, como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

-Dime, Alumi… ¿esto te gusta?-preguntó él con voz ronca. Hana quedó boquiabierto… ¿en verdad estaban haciendo lo que él comenzaba a pensar?

-S-si-musitó Alumi, suavizando su voz, a lo que Kalim soltó un suspiro-Pero, no estoy segura de que…

-No te preocupes, a fin de cuentas, estás haciéndolo conmigo-le dijo con mucha seguridad. Asakura cada vez pegaba más y más su oreja a la puerta para oír con detalles mientras su imaginación se echaba a volar-Déjame dar una mordida.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Alumi, aparentemente sorprendida-Está…duro…

-Eso es culpa tuya-rió Kalim nuevamente. Hana no pudo controlarse ni un minuto más, abriendo repentinamente la puerta.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabí…!-el rubio detuvo su escándalo al notar que su imaginación le había hecho una mala jugada. Alumi se encontraba sentada frente a Kalim, con bolígrafo en mano, aparentemente disponiéndose a firmar un documento, al parecer de carácter legal mientras que el moreno sostenía una pieza de pan en su mano, y en la otra, una taza de café. Ambos le miraron boquiabiertos, pero el más sorprendido era precisamente Hana. ¡Demonios! Se había dejado llevar por sus cochambrosos pensamientos y ahora estaba metido en un serio problema.

-Ha…-la joven aún no podía salir de su asombro, dejando incluso caer el bolígrafo que sostenía-¿Hana?

* * *

**¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo (atrasado por cierto xD) Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien. Como siempre, me disculpo por la tardanza (lo sé, no tengo vergüenza :/ )**

**Bueno, vayamos a los reviews**

**Kabo:** ¡Hey! Un nuevo lector *0* ¡Gracias! Espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido, aunque no garantizo nada jeje.

**Anna Alumi:** ¿Te gusta Hana celoso? ¡Bien! Porque creo que lo haré sufrir un poquito muajajajaja :3

**M-Awesome:** Déjanos…algunas mujeres somos complicadas 'w' Por seguro que ser castrado debe doler demasiado. Por me alegra no ser hombre :3 Nunca correré el riesgo jajaja xD

**Cranky Sky:** ¡Listo! Ya se metió en problemas, y en uno muuuuuuuuuuy feo :3

**Minamo:** Yo…debo admitir que no se me da hacer capítulos largos u,u Mi cerebro no da para más :o Lo siento, pero al menos lo intentaré :D

**Buenos, por lo pronto es todo (mis deditos se congelan :S ) ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Saludos y que tengan un excelente año :)**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Hana?-abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos mientras que, de la impresión, dejaba caer el bolígrafo que estaba en su mano.

El rubio estaba simplemente mudo. Su imaginación le había hecho una muy mala pasada, y ahora estaba frente a Alumi y Kalim, quien tampoco sabía de qué forma reaccionar. Las mejillas de Hana enrojecieron, al igual que las de Alumi. Kalim, por su parte, permaneció sin habla, pues, ciertamente, no sabía qué decir.

-Emmm…yo…-Asakura no sabía qué decir en su defensa. Estaba nervioso, y más al sentir la interrogante mirada de la mujer.

-¿Qué estás…haciendo aquí?-Alumi, aún asombrada, preguntó.

-Bueno, verás…-Hana desvió la mirada. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía en serio nervioso, sin embargo, pronto recobró su habitual compostura-Mejor respóndanme ¿qué carajos estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

-Solo estábamos firmando un… ¡Espera! Yo no te debo ningún tipo de explicación-Alumi comenzaba a enfurecer-Pero tú a mí si ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?

-Ese tipo-apuntó a Kalim, excusándose-Me pareció sospechoso desde un principio. Creí que te haría algo-mentía, obviamente-Y con lo que escuché decidí entrar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-esta vez habló Kalim, confundido.

-Pues…-Hana se sonrojaba nuevamente al recordar cada frase que había escuchado momentos atrás-…lo que tú le decías.

-Ah, eso-el moreno no parecía entender el porqué del enfado de Alumi, así que respondió amablemente, creyéndose todas las mentiras de Hana-Le preguntaba si de verdad quería firmar ese documento, y también si les gustaban las condiciones escritas ahí.

-P-pero…-Hana comenzaba a encontrarle sentido a la respuesta de Kalim, pero quería saber más-¿A qué se refería ella con que "estaba duro"? ¿Eh?

-No referíamos a que el pan que Alu horneó estaba en serio duro-soltó una risita, lo cual hizo enojar aún más a Niumbirch-No es muy buena cocinera ¿sabes?

-¿A quién le importa eso?-Alumi, sonrojada, estalló en cólera al ver que Kalim no entendía la gravedad del asunto-Y en cuanto a ti, Hana, ya te dije que él es mi a-bo-ga-do. Nada más, así que no te imagines cosas que no son. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado, pero eso no te da derecho de meterte en mi vida.

Hana permaneció en silencio. Ninguna mujer, en toda su vida, le había hablado de tal forma, y eso de verdad que lo había molestado. Sin decir palabra alguna dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí para simplemente irse. Alumi suspiró, dejándose caer en el cómodo sofá ante la confundida mirada de Kalim, quien seguía sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Estás bien?-el hombre preguntó, pero Alumi se mantuvo callada mientras su mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado.

* * *

-¡Argh! ¡Soy un completo idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!-Hana se daba de topes contra el volante de su auto. Estaba totalmente avergonzado, aún sin creer lo que había hecho. De pronto, levantó la cabeza, encontrándose totalmente sonrojado ante el espejo-¿Por qué demonios hice eso?

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, activando el claxon, cuyo sonido se mantuvo ya que Asakura no levantaba la cabeza. En ese punto de la tarde el tráfico estaba en hora pico, y eso le desesperaba aún más ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a casa y darse una buena ducha, ya que el calor era insoportable. Levantó la cabeza, poniendo la vista al frente, sonriendo al ver que por fin los demás automovilistas comenzaban a avanzar.

En cuestión de minutos llegó a su propio departamento, amplio y lujoso. Al entrar se tiró en el sofá. Estaba realmente agotado, tanto como para siquiera levantar la mirada. A ciegas tomó el control remoto, encendiendo el televisor para distraerse un poco, pero solo podía pensar en algo, y eso era el incidente con Alumi.

Maldijo su suerte. Eso seguro le costaría el poder disfrutar de la bella rubia, y de todos los placeres que ella pudiera ofrecerle. Su mente se vio invadida de imágenes pasajeras, imágenes de él poseyendo ese delicado pero casi perfecto cuerpo de ella, el cual por sus idioteces ahora no sería suyo. Suspiró, haciéndose a la idea rápidamente, así que sin ánimos, y totalmente agotado, se dirigió al refrigerador, perezoso, sacando de este un poco de jugo, el cual se bebió de un solo trago, arrojando lejos el envase. Pensar en que había arruinado las cosas cuando de verdad iban bien, pero qué sentido tenía pensar en eso ¿verdad? Resignado, regresó a la sala, en donde había dejado su celular, el cual, casi por coincidencia, comenzó a sonar en cuanto él estuvo ahí.

-Diga-respondió perezosamente, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasó?-al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la enérgica voz de Gakko, y al fondo se oían vagamente las de Yohane y Namaha, quienes parecían discutir sobre algo.

-Acabo de cometer la idiotez de mi vida-dijo sin ánimos, a lo que Gakko soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que digas eso, Hana?

-Ya luego les contaré-suspiró.

-¡Perfecto! Nos lo contarás en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa.

-¡¿Qué qué?!-el rubio prácticamente saltó del sofá, viendo a su alrededor el desastre que tenía.

-Eso, que vamos a tu casa-dijo como si nada-Llegamos en diez minu…Oh, olvídalo. Yohane se pasó un semáforo en rojo y la policía nos vio-suspiró-Llegaremos más tarde, bye.

Tras colgar, Hana observó su departamento, tendría mucho que limpiar…y explicar. Resignado, comenzó recogiendo la basura regada en el piso cuando de pronto, y sin que él se lo esperara, alguien llamó a la puerta. Con el pie hizo a un lado los desechos, dirigiéndose a abrir.

-¿Si?-abrió de mala gana, pero su expresión cambió por completo al ver a aquella rubia mujer frente a frente. Tragó saliva, ella alzó una ceja. Hana estaba demasiado asombrado como para hablar, así que pasaron algunos segundos para que por fin pudo articular una palabra…el nombre de ella-…Alumi…

* * *

**¡Hola! Emmm…lo siento, el capítulo está algo (demasiado) corto esta vez :/ pero tengo algo de prisa jeje, pero al menos actualicé ¿no? :(**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más y vamos a los reviews nwn**

**Anna Alumi:** ¿Pensaste mal? ¡Perfecto! Esa era la intención jiji Muchas gracias por tus deseos n,n Lo mismo va para ti :D

**Hanoi-chan:** Muchas gracias por el elogio…se hace lo que se puede jeje y si piensas eso, yo soy feliz n-n Amo escribir a Hana celoso…es muy divertido :3

**Kimiko Asakura:** ¡Yaiii! ¡Otra nueva lectora! Parece que todas amamos a Hana celoso jeje es inevitable ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alagan n0n Saber que mis lectores opinan eso de mi trabajo me hace en serio feliz :D

**Bien, bien, sin más que agregar, me despido. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, a partir de aquí haré un poquito de lime, así que están advertidos/as ¿Eh? -3- ¡Saludos! n,n/**


End file.
